Shippo's Nightmare
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Shippo has a bad dream. Kagome and Sango are gone. Who else can he go to? Miroku? NO! Kaede? No. Who then? InuShip fatherson fic. If I don't make that clear enough, 'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.'


Disclaimer: Hey guys! I finally got InuYasha for Christmas! I'm so happy! The great Rumiko Takahashi decided to sell InuYasha to me for $0.52! Lawyers come stomping with…PAPERWORK!!!! No! I was just joking! I don't own InuYasha! Lawyers start to slink off But a girl can dream can't she? Lawyers start to look hungry. I run away MS. DALE!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!

Shippo POV

I woke up in a cold sweat.

I shivered as I looked around. My mother, Kagome, was off with my aunt, Sango, at the youkai exterminator's ex-village. My mother had said something about a bi-yearly…something like 'Memorial Day'.

Whatever that was…

I thought, _"What about Uncle Miroku? Could I tell him about this dream? Naw…He'd never understand."_

Who else was there…?

Grandma Kaede was sleeping but I didn't want to wake her.

Then it came to me.

InuYasha!

I scampered outside. I knew where Goshinboku was…in _daylight_. I had no idea where it was at night.

I glanced around me. I had no _freaking_ idea where I was…I called, "InuYasha…? Where are you…?"

InuYasha's POV

I started when I smelled my second least favorite scent. Shippo was crying. That's when I heard, "InuYasha…? Where are you…?"

Damn. Why was Shippo crying?! I hated the scent of his tears as much as I hated Kagome's! I leaped out of my tree to go find my pup—I mean, Shippo! I meant Shippo!—to see if he was hurt.

I hopped from tree to tree searching for Shippo. _"Damn,"_ I thought, _"Kagome will never forgive me if anything happens to Shippo!"_

The annoying voice in the back of my head said, _"Not only would Kagome kill, you, so would you. Should I even mention Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Kaede?"_

Grrrr…

It backed off. I looked down as Shippo's tears and scent became much stronger. I jumped in front of the poor crying kitsune. He jumped, and let go a small scream. It was in canine language, so I caught the part the said, "InuYasha! Help!"

When he realized it was me, he jumped at me and said, "InuYasha! It's you! Kami! I was so scared."

He was holding himself up by holding onto my haori with his arms and legs. I jumped into the trees, after taking him in my arms. I said, voice soft, "What was it Shippo? What got you so scared that'd you come looking for me?"

He said, "It was my dream."

As Kagome would say, getting Shippo to talk was like pulling teeth. Whatever that meant. (A/N: Sound familiar?)

I said, trying to be patient, "What was your dream about Shippo?"

"Mama was shot with an arrow."

I stifled the urge to go find Kagome, hold her in my arms, and make sure she wasn't hurt.

"She was dead."

Again, stifling that urge.

"So were you."

Seriously stifling that damned urge, now.

"So was Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku."

OK. I didn't care about them. Where was Kagome?! I asked, "So why did you come find me?" I sat down in Goshinboku. Shippo was now sitting in my lap, looking at me. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was sniffling.

He said, "It scared me. I didn't want you to be dead."

I flattened my ears to my head. Just hearing the pain in my pup's voice hurt me deeply. I gathered Shippo tighter into my arms, and said, "Shhhh…It's OK, Shippo. I won't let anything happen to your mother, aunt, uncle or anyone you care about."

He stared into my eyes. "Including you?"

I winced, and said, "You think of me as family? Keh, runt. I don't see why you should. I'm just a dirty hanyou."

Shippo stared at me. "No you're not. You're my Papa! You love Mama! Even I can see that! I just want us to be one big happy family!"

I closed my eyes and said, "Go to sleep, pup. Your mother and aunt should be back in the morning."

As soon as Shippo was fast asleep, I shifted down to the bottom of the tree. I didn't want Shippo to hurt us by squirming around and making us fall out of the tree.

Kagome would not be happy if we hurt ourselves.

Kagome's POV Next Morning

Sango and I entered Kaede's hut. Miroku and Kaede looked frantic. Miroku saw me and said, "Lady Kagome! Have you seen Shippo?! We can't find me anywhere!!!"

I traded worried glances with Sango, my almost-sister. I said, "Sango, you go check near the hot springs. Miroku, you go check near the well." At least I was keeping Miroku away from the hot springs and Sango. Who knew what they would do if left alone. Shippo might stumble upon them. "Kaede, will you check the herb patches? Shippo once told me it smelled nice there. I'll go find InuYasha and have him use his nose to find Shippo."

They all nodded and left in their separate directions.

I ran to Goshinboku. I was worried sick. Where was my son?! I looked up into the tree and called, "InuYasha! Get down here! NOW!!!!"

I heard his voice say from the other side of the tree, "No need to shout, bitch."

I stumbled to the other side of the tree, and said, "Shippo's missing. Miroku and Kaede can't find him anywhere."

"Feh. He ain't missin'. I know exactly where he is."

I noticed for the first time that InuYasha's eyes were closed. I said, "And he is where."

A voice said from InuYasha's arms, "Ma…ma…?"

I gasped and tackled InuYasha, trying to get to my son. "Shippo! What did I say about leaving the hut at night?! Grandma Kaede and Uncle Miroku were worried sick!"

InuYasha said, voice a bit muffled, as my hair was in his mouth, "Feh. He was fine. I was here. He had just left the hut when I picked him up."

I pulled the sleeping Shippo out of InuYasha's arm, cuddling him. I felt InuYasha pull me into his arms and muttered, "I still need sleep. Shippo kept me up half the night."

I giggled and whispered, "Sleep. Sango and I didn't get much sleep last night either. Stupid youkai."

InuYasha's eyes opened immediately. "Are you hurt?" he whisper-shouted.

I shook my head. "Kirara got rid of the idiot."

He ignored me and said, "Are you hurt, bitch?"

"No. I'm fine, InuYasha."

InuYasha fell asleep just before I did.

Normal POV

Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Kirara met up at the hut half an hour later. Sango said, "No luck. I'm going to go find Kagome."

Miroku and Sango ran off. Kirara transformed for Kaede to get there quicker.

When they got there, they saw what Kagome would call a 'Kodak Moment'.

Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's arms who was sleeping in InuYasha's arms.

There was a sigh from the tajiya, perverted thoughts that the monk, and a "young love" from the old miko.

OWARI


End file.
